


Magic Cas

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Magic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Castiel has a reputation amongst the other guys at the club as a bit of a player. He is also one of the more forward types, and often heads out into the crowd. He'll pick a table, and perform for them. He's never gone as far as to actually sleep with a punter, but one night, he picks his table, and comes across the first woman to ever take his breath away. He scribbles his number on the palm of her hand, and finds himself panicking when she actually calls. Performing is one thing – but an actual date?<br/>Pairing: Female reader x Stripper!Cas<br/>Word Count: 8268<br/>Warnings: Smut, stripping, swearing and some very mild angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Cas

*****

Castiel was restless tonight. His tips hadn't been great recently, and Crowley had clamped down on his excursions into the crowd, which was frustrating. He hadn't even given a good reason for it, aside from it detracting from the main event. Of course he knew who the big pull was at this club, but he didn't ever continue into their show.

Maybe Gadreel had moaned about Cas taking some of the focus off of the stage. It wouldn't be the first time. Not that it mattered to either of them. It was a friendly rivalry, and Gadreel was suffering from a lack of tips as much as he was.

Pulling his shirt on, he buttoned up the front, looking up at the door to the changing room opened and Gabriel walked in, his costume slung over his shoulder.

'I thought Crowley said you weren't supposed to do the waiter bit any more?' Gabe said, eyeing Castiel closely as he dropped his cargo onto a seat in front of a mirror.

'He isn't here tonight.' Cas sighed, pulling his socks on. He checked the fastenings on the velco sides of his black slacks, making sure they weren't going to come undone until he specifically wanted them to. He picked up the tie on his dressing table, staring at it. 'Should I go with the blue tonight?'

'Yeah.' Gabe said, running a comb through his hair. 'Crowley's been a right miserable SOB recently. I dunno what's gotten into him. Sam said the club is doing better than ever.'

Cas snorted a little. 'Yeah, the bar's doing great. My tips have dropped about twenty percent though. Gad and Benny have noticed it too.'

Gabriel shrugged as he checked over his costume pieces. He was pulling the fireman act this evening, with a guest dancer from Florida, Matt-something. Apparently this guy was an old friend, and the guest announcer was also a close friend. It was going to be a busy night, and Castiel was hopeful that he could pick a good mark.

'Be careful going out there, dude. I mean, Crowley finds out and he'll fire you. Then what will you do? Peddle your moves on Main Street?'

Castiel laughed, sliding the tie around his collar. 'I'd probably make about the same.'

'Until the police cuff you, yeah.' Gabriel chuckled. 'I've got a police officer uniform if you wanna borrow it? You know, just in case.' He shook his head at Castiel's bemused grin. 'Never mind. Just watch it.'

'I'm always careful, Gabriel. Don't worry about me. Worry about this guest dancer. I've heard he's very good.'

'He's hardly likely to show up the Winchesters. Besides, Chuck is announcing. And we all know what Chuck is like.' Gabe held up his hands, wiggled his fingers. 'The God of Stripper Introductions. Ha. He's just fancy with words.'

Cas nodded, leaning over to check himself over in the mirror. He looked the part – the modified waiters outfit was mostly enough to conceal that he was one of the strippers, although some frequent visitors often picked him out and tried to get him to come to their table, knowing what his moves were like. He'd swapped with Benny tonight, so he could get his teeth into the intro slot again, and Cas could save his time for the end.

'Well, I'm gonna go play the part.' Cas stood straight, giving his hair one last check. 'Kevin's on his own tonight anyway, so he could probably use the help.'

'Is that until you start gyrating on a table?' He pulled a face at Gabriel's reply, and then left the room, heading over to the bar. Kevin smiled at him gratefully, already preparing the most popular cocktail ingredients ready for mixing. The club wasn't open for another five minutes, but the smaller man liked to be on the ball.

'Yo, Castiel.' The call of his name made him turn as the DJ, Garth, saluted him. 'Just need to know what house music you wanted on for the segment between Gad and the big boys.' Castiel smiled at the thin man, picking up a tray and lining it with shot glasses. 'I was thinking we could try Candyman again?'

'Sounds like a plan, Garth. You're the music maestro. I'll leave it in your capable hands.'

'Okay, well make sure you're out in the crowd when Gadreel is finishing. Be ready. I'm gonna have a word with Chuck and see if we can delay the Winchesters coming out tonight a little. Seeing as the big boss isn't here to complain.' Garth's smile was wide as he winked, and Castiel smiled again, watching him dart off to the DJ booth.

'We're opening!' Bobby's yell echoed around the empty club, followed by the slamming of a door and the house lights dimming a little. Kevin looked apprehensive as Garth started the house music, a low beat by Missy Elliot, and Cas swallowed.

He _could_ really use some good luck tonight.

By ten the club was heaving with women, and Cas weaved in and out of tables, delivering drinks orders and taking fresh ones, removing empty glasses and keeping his head down. No one had recognised him from previous visits so far, and he'd already selected a table full of women on what looked like a bachelorette party.

Kevin passed him a fresh tray of orders, just as Gadreel started his set, and Cas could feel his heart thundering in his chest. It didn't matter how many years he'd been doing this, he still felt nervous before every show.

Passing back by the bachelorette table, he grinned over at Kevin and nodded, which the barman knew to be his cue. Cas delivered the rest of the orders on his tray, before dropping the empty one at the bar and picking up the tray of purple vodka shots, catching Garth's eye at the DJ booth, just as Gadreel finished his performance to the screaming crowd.

The house lights went down, and Cas took a breath, heading over to the table he'd selected, just as the first beats of “Candyman” started to play. The girls at the table didn't even seem to notice what he was doing as he delivered each of them a shot, before placing the still half-full tray in the middle of the table. The “hen” noticed first, screeching loudly as the lights focused on their table, and Castiel smiled.

He went to her to start, placing his hands on the back of her chair and grinding against it, trying not to wince loudly as she squealed and turned to face him. He still had to pick a mark to focus on, and if it was a bachelorette party, he _never_ chose the bride-to-be. He might be a stripper, but he had morals, and he was very careful with who he picked.

Taking a deep breath, he turned, and then froze.

*****

Well, so far, your jaw hadn't spent much time off of the floor this evening. From the first dancer – a handsome bearded guy in a sailor's outfit dancing to a tune you didn't recognise – right through to the two firemen and their, er, _poles_ , you were having a blast.

Agreeing to come to Sandra's bachelorette party had not been a mistake. You'd been apprehensive at first, having never been to The Cage, although you'd heard _plenty_ of stories, and your stomach had been doing flips the entire time you'd been in the queue. Once inside, Sandra had claimed the last remaining large table, sadly close to the back, but you'd been told it didn't really matter.

As the show started, you noticed the really cute waiter delivering drinks around the table. He was dressed modestly, and didn't show any sign of interacting with the crowd, besides answering a polite question from a woman here and there. As he glanced over at your table, you saw his blue eyes narrow, and your breath caught in your throat.

'Who is that?' You leant over, speaking to Shannon, Sandra's sister, and she giggled.

'No idea. We've never been here before. He's not on the posters.' A loud scream went up as Benny, the first stripper, left the stage. Shannon screamed with them, before turning back to you. 'He's probably just a waiter, Y/N.'

You nodded, but kept an eye out for the waiter as he roamed the room, clearing away glasses and helping the barman. He was fast and efficient, but you couldn't help but notice the curve of his ass through the slacks he was wearing. Shame he wasn't a stripper.

Relocating your attention to the stage, you cheered and clapped with the rest of the packed club as a new routine started, and you forgot about the handsome waiter, keeping your eyes on the parade of attractive men flooding the stage, moving in ways that you'd only seen in Magic Mike. There'd definitely be some battery operated interaction when you got home this evening.

As the priest stripper finished his routine, his g-string landing on the floor as he bared everything to the crowd, you sat back, yawning a little as the house lights went down and flooded the club in darkness. The headline act was next, and you'd heard _big_ things about them. You didn't even notice the waiter until he was dropping a shot in front of you, and you looked around the table in confusion as the other ladies tried to figure out what was going on. Sandra picked up on it first as the music started, and the spotlight landed on the table.

The waiter was a stripper.

Your jaw hit the floor again, and he started to move against Sandra's chair, rotating his hips in a manner that was probably illegal in several states. You couldn't see much other than his torso, but you caught his wince as Sandra squealed and turned to look up at him. He turned around, bending over and running his hands down his legs, obscuring your view for a moment, and fuck, did you wish Sandra would disappear so you could see his ass.

When he stood up and turned, his eyes met yours and it seemed like the world slowed down. He paused for a second, looking a little shocked, before he licked his lips, composed himself and moved onto the next woman at the table.

You weren't sure what had happened back there, but you couldn't take your eyes off him as he moved around the table, grinding against each chair, like he was choosing which one he liked. The little voice in your head was practically begging for him to pick you, and as he reached Shannon, sat next to you, her face beet red as he bounced down into a squat behind her, running his hands over her thighs, your stomach clenched, wondering if he'd stop there.

Then his eyes met yours again, and he smiled, dropping to his knees and crawling towards you. His large hands grabbed the bottom of your chair, pulling it across the floor and swivelling it so you were facing him, and you shivered at the openly sexual expression on his face. The entire table behind you was screaming, but you couldn't move, frozen in place by his movements.

'Your name?' He asked, the music playing low in the background, and you could barely hear him over the screeching women around you.

'Y/N.' You stuttered out, and he smiled again, leaning back on his haunches to actually _rip_ his shirt open. The buttons remained intact, and he leant back further, running his hand over his smooth chest, down towards his groin as you tried not to dribble on the nice dress you'd worn tonight. He kept his eyes on you, slowly pulling the shirt all the way off, somehow managing to leave the blue tie around his neck, before he held it up, span it around and threw it to the crowd of hysterical females.

'Do you like vodka, Y/N?' He asked, and you nodded, a little dumbstruck as he shimmied forwards, grabbing your hand to rub it over his chest. You had no objections to feeling his warm body under your fingers, and he stood, keeping hold of your hand as he grabbed your shot from the table. He angled his body, tipping the vodka just in the slight dip of his breast bone, so it flowed down over his tanned skin. Grabbing your head, he nodded slightly, pulling you forward.

You stuck your tongue out, wasting no time in licking the vodka off of his skin. Aside from the sharp tang of alcohol, he tasted like cherries and smelt like talcum powder. A groan escaped your throat, and you became unaware of the crowd surrounding you as you licked vodka from the stripper's belly button.

He pulled away briefly, releasing you from his grip as he straddled your lap, his hands on the chair back behind you, and the music got a little louder. Your ears were ringing as you clenched your thighs together, feeling his cock through his pants, brushing against your clothed belly, his hips rutting into you in an obscene manner than would probably have you writhing under your own fingers later on.

'I'm Castiel, by the way.' He whispered, and you jumped, surprised by his voice so close to your ear. It was low and gruff, and sent a jolt of arousal straight to your core, worsened by his suddenly thrust against before he jumped off of the chair. 'Do you ladies like vodka?' He asked, repeating the question he'd asked earlier and the girls at the table screamed in response.

With a grin, Castiel hooked his hand in his waistband, pulling hard and his trousers came off, discarded into the crowd. You briefly wondered if he'd ever get those back, but the thought was destroyed by the sight of his bulging groin, encased in a tight blue pair of briefs that somehow managed to bring out his eyes, as well as _everything else._

He stalked forward, picking up the tray of shots, before manoeuvring himself to lay flat on the table top, looking every inch the buffet of sin in his blue pants and tie, whilst one of the girls took his tray. He grabbed a shot and poured it across his stomach, letting the liquid sit on his skin before gesturing to you.

'Who would like a shot?'

'Go on, Y/N!' Sandra screeched, and you found yourself pulled from your chair by Shannon, who helped you onto the table. 'Drink, drink, drink, drink!' The screams were piercing, but you found yourself smiling, under the influence, leaning down as you straddled his thick thighs, running your tongue over his belly. The same taste assaulted your senses in a pleasant manner, and Castiel groaned loudly, moving his hands to pull you up, turning so you were laying flat on the table. He spread your legs easily and propped himself up with his arms, making a show of thrusting against you as you felt vodka drip from his skin onto your dress.

You bit your lip as he brushed his crotch against your core, before he jumped to his feet deftly on the table, just as the song finished and he held his hands out.

'You ladies want the final show?' He asked, screams answering him.

The blue pants flew off under his fingers, and he grinned widely, looking down at you, flushed from his attention, laying on the table under a smoking hot man wearing nothing but a tie. The lights went out, and you couldn't see anything for a second, but you felt him jump down. Strong hands grabbed your wrists and pulled you up from the table, just as the house lights came back on.

Castiel was gone, but you didn't have time to lament the disappearance, as the rest of the party were giggling and gushing in your direction, patting you on the back and handing you shots after your very pleasurable ordeal.

You didn't even notice much about the Winchesters' performance. Time had almost frozen around you, your head swimming with what had just happened, and Shannon was poking you in the side, making you jump.

'The show's finished, Y/N.' She giggled. 'You want some help getting home?'

You laughed, embarrassed by your own flustered appearance. 'I think I'll be fine. Ha. I'm sorry, that was just -'

'Mindblowing and amazing?' Sandra offered, picking up her coat, her cheeks flushed red from alcohol and excitement. 'Best bachelorette party _ever_. Am I right?' The rest of the girls cheered in response, and you smiled, picking up your coat and following them from the club. Just before you reached the exit, you heard someone say your name and you turned, seeing the stripper with the blue eyes in the staff doorway, crooking his finger in your direction.

'Y/N!'

You raised an eyebrow, just as Shannon called you, signalling her to wait, and you moved over to the stripper, frowning at him. 'Castiel, right?'

He nodded, smiling. He was dressed again now, in simple jeans and a grey tee, but he still looked good enough to eat. 'Give me your hand.' He said, hurriedly. 'Not got long.' You nodded, still confused, but holding out your hand anyway. Castiel produced a pen and wrote something on your hand quickly, before smiling and pulling you close to land a quick kiss on your lips. 'Call me if you like.'

'Really?' You asked, shocked at his forwardness.

'Really. Any time.' He looked over his shoulder as if someone was calling him. 'Gotta go. Goodnight, Y/N.' He smiled once more, before disappearing into the staff room, and you felt someone pulling you back.

'What did he just ask you?' Shannon asked, excitedly, and you held your hand up, seeing his name and number scribbled across your skin in black ink. A blush covered your cheeks and Shannon squealed. 'Oh my god. He gave you his number?' You nodded, unable to speak for fear of actually gushing. 'Are you gonna call him?'

'I don't know.' You squeaked, following her from the club and out onto the sidewalk. 'I really don't know.'

*****

Two days later, and Castiel was pacing the hallway of his small apartment. Dean and Sam had come over for some drinks and to watch a football game that Cas didn't really have any interest in. His thoughts were consumed by you.

'Hasn't she called yet?' Dean asked, flicking the lid off of his beer.

'Wow. I thought you were in there, Cas.' Sam chuckled. 'You're usually so good with the ladies.'

'You know, contrary to what you assume, I don't sleep with any of the women from the club.' Castiel retorted, ceasing in his pacing and taking a seat on the couch opposite the Winchester brothers. 'It's just that...she captivated me. She was beautiful.'

'Right.' Dean grinned, giving his brother a sideways look. 'Captivated. That's what they're calling it.'

'Shut up, Dean.' Cas growled, picking up his own beer. 'Look, I took a chance. If she doesn't call, then she doesn't call. We all know how difficult it can be in this line of work. Women don't like to share.'

Dean shrugged. 'My girl's good with it.'

Sam nodded in agreement, sipping at his beer as his eyes drifted over the football game none of them had even been paying attention to. 'Mine too.'

'I mean,' Dean scoffed. 'Mine loves that she gets to take me home. And fuck does she -'

'I don't want to hear it.' Cas groaned, rolling his eyes. Dean had a problem with over-sharing, and whilst Castiel had met his girlfriend and thought she was lovely, he didn't need to know the literal ins and outs of their relationship. 'I just thought maybe this would be different. She was...something else.'

Both Winchesters looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Castiel had it bad.

The phone rang, and Cas practically leapt across the room to grab it, only to find himself thwarted by Dean. Whilst the green eyed man greeted the caller politely, he held one arm out, preventing Castiel from grabbed the receiver, and the entire scene was comical enough to have Sam laughing on the couch.

'Dean, give me the phone.'

'You wanna speak to Castiel?' He winked over at his friend. 'Sure, just let me hand you over.' He grinned, handing over the phone, and Cas grabbed it, almost snarling at Dean before clearing his throat.

'Hello? This is Castiel.'

 _'Mr Novak? My name is Simon, I'm calling from AT &T, we'd like to -'_ Cas hung up, before throwing the phone at Dean, who was leaning back against Sam, almost wetting himself with laughter. The phone bounced harmlessly off of the cushions, and he sat back on the couch, slouching down and folding his arms in a sulk.

'That, was not funny.'

'You're right.' Sam cleared his throat. 'It was hilarious.' Dean nodded, his face bright red from laughing, and Cas struggled to keep the grin off of his face. 'I can't believe this girl's got you so twisted up, Cas. I mean, you met her once, at the club, and it was whilst she was doing shots off your stomach. How much could you really know about her?'

Cas shrugged, letting his arms fall to his sides as his eyes glazed over and returned to the television. 'I don't know, Sam. There was just...I felt a connection there. I'm probably being an idiot. But I can't leave it alone.'

*****

'What the hell do you mean, “you haven't called him yet”?' Shannon was practically screaming down the phone at you. 'A hot ass stripper gives you his phone number and you haven't _called him yet?_ ' You winced at her tone, holding the phone a little way away from your ear.

'What if he doesn't like me? It's not like I'm the dating queen, Shane.' You picked at the loose thread on your work pants, glancing up briefly to see if your boss was looking.

'Get off the damn phone now, and call him. I'm ordering you.'

You sniggered. 'You're not my boss, I just need -'

'Right now, I'm the boss of your vagina, and you need to get laid.'

'Geez, say it like it is.' You replied, rolling your eyes. 'Sex isn't the be all and end all.'

Shannon laughed loudly on the other end of the phone. 'You saw what was under those little blue pants right? Of _course_ sex is the be all and end all. Especially when the guy looks like that! Come on, Y/N, I need to know -'

'Is this just so you can get the details?'

'Half and half. I'm hanging up. Call him. I'm gonna call you back in twenty minutes and you better have a date with him or I'll -'

'Or you'll what?' You challenged.

'Or, I'll post those photos from high school on your Facebook.' You blanched, and Shannon laughed on the other end of the phone. 'That's right. I'll resort to blackmail to get you some action, baby girl. Now go. Make the call.' She hung up and you stared at the phone, blinking in shock. Those photos were truly awful – but that hair had been all the style back then, and pants were supposed to be that high.

Not worth the risk. Shannon would do it – she had more balls than the NFL.

Taking a breath to calm yourself, you checked for any possible eavesdroppers, before scrolling through your cell to locate the number you'd copied off of your hand the other night. Memories came flooding back, including the way you'd managed to get yourself off when you got home, imagining it was Castiel's fingers doing the talking and not yours. Fuck, you'd been in a perpetual state of arousal since then, needing more.

Shannon was right. You _needed_ to get laid.

Clicking the green call button, you held the phone up, gripping a pen tightly in your other hand to stop yourself shaking with nerves. Would he even answer? It had been two days. He might be pissed that you hadn't called him beforehand, and you didn't even have a good excuse, and -

That gravelly voice filtered through the ear piece and your arousal tripled. His greeting was cool and collected, and you weren't ready.

'H-hi!' You sounded too cheery; _dial it the fuck down._ 'It's er, it's Y/N, from the other night?'

' _Hi_.' He sounded like he was smiling. Good sign.

'Sorry it took so long to call you, I've been at work, and truth is, I was nervous and wasn't sure if -' _Stop babbling, you idjit._ 'Yeah, so -'

Castiel chuckled on the other end of the phone. ' _I was beginning to wonder if you would call._ ' There were other voices in the background, and the phone muffled for a moment, with a hissed “shut up” coming through. ' _I know I was a little forward but -'_

'No, not at all.' _Well, this is going well._ You rolled your eyes at your internal monologue, which was apparently your worst critic. _You sound pathetic._ 'I was surprised, I mean, it's not every day a stripper gives you his number.' _Wanna yell it out for the whole office?_ You swallowed tightly, hoping no one heard that. Castiel laughed on the other end of the phone.

' _If it makes you more comfortable, it's the first time I've given a woman my number after she's sucked vodka off of my stomach._ ' The memory made your panties a little wet, and you had to bite back a groan. ' _But I, er, couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were. And I couldn't let you go without at least..I don't know..._ ' He trailed off, sounding nervous, which struck you. He'd called you beautiful, whereas most guys would go for “sexy”, and it didn't sound like he was at all the confident being you'd seen the other night. Was this the waiter you'd seen originally, and not his showcase persona?

You were brought back to the call as he cleared his throat gently. ' _So I was wondering if I could take you out for a meal? Again, I know it is very forward of me but -'_

'I'd love to!' You smiled widely, feeling excitement bubbling like a volcano in your belly.

' _Fantastic.'_ His smile was clear through his tone and you wondered if he was grinning like a idiot to match you. ' _If you text me your address, I will pick you up at eight tomorrow night? Sorry it can't be sooner, but I have to work tonight and -_ '

'Tomorrow is perfect.' You assured him, unable to keep the smile off of your face now. 'I'll text you. See you tomorrow, Castiel.'

' _Please, call me Cas._ '

You shivered at his low voice, and nodded, despite him not being able to see you. 'Of course. See you tomorrow, Cas.'

' _See you tomorrow, Y/N_.' He hung up, and you looked at the phone, feeling like something might explode in your chest. You looked around, making sure you were still being ignored, before pumping your fist in the air and tapping your feet rapidly.

Screw waiting for Shannon to call you.

This needed to be shouted from the rooftops.

*****

The next night came around too quickly, or maybe not quickly enough, and you left work in a flurry of unfinished reports and paperwork. You didn't even care if you had work an extra few hours that week – you had a far more pressing matter to attend to.

Once you were home, you stripped off your work things, before jumping into the shower, making sure to shave your legs – second time that week, which was probably a record for the year – and trim everything else, just in case. You didn't know how the night was gonna go, but seeing as you'd already seen him naked, there was no harm in being prepared.

You pinned your hair up in a simple bun, and picked out your sexiest little black dress. It was a shame you hadn't had time to go shopping, but this LBD hadn't let you down before, and you doubted it would now. You coupled it with a black lace push up bra and some lace panties, pulling on a pair of stockings before applying a low level layer of make up. It wasn't often you wore the stuff, but right now you were thanking the gods for Magic Minerals.

At ten to eight, you were a nervous wreck, walking back and forth to the window at the front of your second floor apartment, wondering if he was going to turn up in a car or walking, or a cab. Every single sound outside the front of the building had you skittish as a wildcat, and by the time it turned one minute past eight, you were sure that he wasn't coming.

He'd changed his mind.

Maybe this had all been a joke?

At three minutes past eight, the buzzer to your apartment rang and you considered not answering it, due to the back-flipping butterflies in your stomach, but your legs pushed you forward and you answered with a shaky voice.

'Hello?'

' _It's Cas._ ' Fuck, he sounded as nervous as you were. ' _Would you like me to come up, or?'_ He let the question hang and you tittered nervously, before replying.

'No, I'll be down in a minute.'

' _Okay_.' You let go of the button, taking several deep breaths before picking up your purse and jacket, slipping over your shoulders as you made sure you had your keys. You locked up behind you and turned to the stairs, every single possible outcome of the night running through your head like a herd of terror-inducing marathon runners.

At the bottom, waiting by the front door, Cas stood, a smile on his face, anxiety painted across his expression. He was dressed in a shirt and tie, much like the other night, except you were fairly sure that his trousers weren't held together by velcro. Briefly, you wondered if he'd managed to get the pair he'd thrown into the audience back the other night, and a smile crossed your face, easing your anxiousness as you stepped out into the cool air to join him.

'You look stunning.' He whispered, placing a soft kiss on your cheek. You felt the skin there heat up a thousand degrees, and you looked down at the outfit he was wearing.

'Not so bad yourself.' You replied, feeling like a complete dork. Cas just smiled again, before gesturing to the cab on the doorstep. 'Where are we going, exactly?'

'There's a lovely little Italian restaurant across town, _Bela's_. I think you'll like it. It's quiet, and a little off the beaten track, so shouldn't be too busy. I made reservations.'

You nodded as he opened the car door for you. 'Sounds wonderful.' You breathed, climbing into the car. He shut the door, walked around and got in the other side, looking over at you like a man seeing a sunrise for the first time. You couldn't help but squirm under his intense blue eyes, but it wasn't an uncomfortable squirm – more like you were dying to touch him all over and make those blue eyes roll back in pleasure.

The cab ride took fifteen minutes, and Castiel was the perfect gentleman, opening the car door for you and offering his hand to help you out. You were glad you'd chosen sensible open toed shoes for the night, and you didn't really need the aid, but you took it anyway, just to feel the touch of his skin on yours.

He was right about the restaurant. There were two other couples dining there, and it was a small place, very intimate. A waiter took you to your table and offered the wine list. Cas let you choose, and you both ordered your starters.

That was when the silence dawned. You cleared your throat, feeling a little embarrassed.

'Can I assume we're both just as awkward as each other here?' You giggled, and Cas' shoulders sagged in relief.

'Thank god. I thought it was just me.' He smiled, just as the waiter returned with the wine. He poured a glass each and left again, and you seized the glass quickly, sipping at the delicious fruity tasting liquid. 'I'll be honest, I've not been on a date in a very long time. And I've never been on a date with someone who's already seen me naked.'

You laughed, watching his mouth curve upwards in amusement. 'It's a first for me too. How did you get into that business?'

'Well, I was going into the medical field. Family tradition. But I never felt it was for me.' Cas looked down at the table. 'I got into this paying for medical school, but after my first year, I dropped out. The money was good, and I made some great friends along the way. Maybe it's not a career choice for everyone, but I'm happy, and I get a lot of free time to enjoy life.'

'I wish I had that.' You replied, sighing. 'I spend most of my time in a little cubicle, filling out insurance paperwork for firms that are likely to go bankrupt. It's boring as hell.'

Cas grinned. 'At least you don't have to wear uncomfortable thongs?'

'No, I'm an idiot, I _choose_ to do that anyway.' He raised an eyebrow and you blushed. 'I mean, sexy underwear. Empowerment. And – I'm just digging a hole right?'

He laughed, not saying anything as the starters arrived. When the waiter disappeared again, Cas cleared his throat. 'No. Not at all. I'm just wondering if they're lace.' Your cheeks reddened even further and his smile widened. 'Bingo.'

You decided to eat a mouthful of soup rather than embarrass yourself further, and both of you ate in silence, exchanging looks throughout. It was comfortable, and you didn't feel like conversation was polite as you ate. When the starters were finished, and Cas ordered the main course, you sat back a little, glass in hand.

'So, medical school. Was it the blood?'

He shook his head. 'No. It was the thought of being depended on.' His eyes widened. 'Not in that way. Being a doctor was terrifying to me. I didn't think I could handle the stress of someone's life being in my hands.'

'That's understandable.'

'And _entertaining_ is fun. I can come up with my own routines, and the guys are fantastic. It's only really my personal life that suffers.' He laughed but it was without mirth. 'They all think I'm a player, but that's just a show for the customers. I honestly haven't got a clue what I'm doing here, if it wasn't obvious.'

'You're doing just fine.' You replied, sitting forward, letting your foot run up his leg underneath the table. His gaze darkened and you smiled widely, wondering if the wine was making you bolder. 'But that's coming from someone who hasn't had a date in a year.'

Cas' foot came up to brush against your calf and your breath caught in your throat as the waiter returned. As he placed your dishes in front of you, your foot returned to the floor, and Cas did the same, his smile remaining until the waiter left, and his smile became almost feral.

'I'll have to make this one extra special then.'

*****

The meal progressed with small talk, laughter and swapping stories. Cas told you about his life growing up; he'd lived with his grandmother for a while during college when she was ill, and he'd spent a year abroad in Russia, where his family had come from. You'd asked him if he spoke any Russian, but he declined, saying he'd never managed to get the hang of it.

In turn, you'd told him about your childhood, your mom and dad, where you were from originally. You told him about your nervousness to call him, and how Shannon had bribed you into it.

Of course, he'd wanted to see the photos.

'I'm not quite ready for that.' You laughed, finishing off your wine.

'Well, I'm full.' He said, smiling. 'I told you the food was very good here.'

'You were completely right.' You looked down at your empty plate. 'But I kinda don't want the evening to end.'

'How about we take a bottle of wine to go?' He asked, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 'My place or yours?'

'Where do you live?' You asked, surprised you hadn't asked that question yet.

He laughed, finishing his drink before answering. 'I live about three blocks from you, actually. Small world?' Your eyes widened, and you watched as he paid the bill and stood, plucking your coat from the back of your chair and helping you into it. You smiled as he led you outside, your arm hooked through his. 'If we walk down to the end of the street, it's easier to get a cab. And a walk after a meal is always good for you.'

'I'll take your word for it.' You grinned, leaning into him.

He was right, and at the end of the road, he flagged a cab down, opening the door for you once more. He gave the driver his address, before sliding across the seat to be closer to you. You turned to him, and leant forward, pressing your lips to his tenderly. His answering groan gave you a boost of courage, and his hands came up to thread through your hair, pulling you closer and messing up the bun you'd put it in.

Not that you cared.

His tongue thrust against yours as the kiss deepened, his other hand brushing against your breast, where your nipples strained against the fabric of your bra. Throwing caution to the wind, you pulled your leg over him, straddling him in the back of the cab, feeling his arousal pressing against your core through the thin fabric of his dress pants.

Breaking the kiss to gasp for air, you looked down at his face, seeing his blue eyes almost blackened with arousal, and he grinned. 'You really are beautiful.' His fingers traced your face and you shuddered, needing to feel more of him.

The cab came to a stop, and you moaned in protest as you had to shift off of Cas' lap so he could pay the fare. He was out of the car and pulling you with him before you could say anything, and taking you into his arms so he could kiss you once more on the sidewalk. A passing group of teenagers yelled for you to get a room, and you blushed, backing away a little as Castiel grinned.

'That sounds like a brilliant idea.'

He pulled his keys from his pocket, slipped his hand into yours and led you up the steps to his apartment building, unlocking the door. He remained close to the whole time, and you clung to him, wanting to touch him but wanting to not embarrass yourself in public. His apartment was on the third floor, and if you hadn't been so intent on stripping him bare, you'd probably have had a look around to find out more about him.

As soon as the door shut behind the both of you, you were on him, kissing him hard, your fingers curling into his shoulders as he returned the affection just as eagerly. His hands grabbed yours, peeling them from his clothing as he broke away, pushing you back a little.

'We forgot the wine.'

You shrugged. 'I can't say I'm that bothered.'

'Me either.' He grinned, before he had you against the wall, his hands pushing your coat and purse to the floor as he left open mouthed kisses along your neck, trailing his way down to the curve of where your breasts met, the dress leaving just enough flesh bare for him to get at you. 'I need you, Y/N. I want to feel your pussy around me. Wanted it since the other night. The minute I saw you -'

'I know.' You whimpered. 'I felt it too. I was watching you serve drinks more than I was watching those other guys.'

'Good to know.' Cas abandoned your breasts, pulling you through the hallway. 'I'm gonna fuck you on every surface in this apartment, just so you're aware.'

'I have literally no objection to that.' Your voice was hoarse, and you pounced on him again, pulling his shirt from his trousers to slip your hand down into his boxers. He was already hard and your hand encircled him, prompting him to groan at the touch of your fingers around his cock. 'I've been dreaming about this for days?'

'You have?' He stumbled backwards, taking you with him into the kitchen doorway, his fingers clutching at your dress as you kept yourself pressed against him. His back hit the wall, and he thrust out a hand to steady himself on the fridge. 'Tell me.'

'That first night -' You gasped, the hand not supporting him was snaking around your side, pulling the zipper of your dress down. 'I got home and laid down, but I was so wet, thinking of how you'd moved over me, remembering you pressed against me on that chair.'

He groaned again as your fingers tightened around his length and your dress fell loose, held up by your arms. You were unwilling to relinquish your hold on him for the time being, and he dropped his hand to your ass, squeezing softly, urging you to continue.

'I had to touch myself. I came four times, just using my fingers, thinking of you.'

'Did you now?' Cas grinned, gripping your wrist and pulling your hand from his pants. 'Are you wet now, baby?' You nodded, your head falling back as he pulled your dress down, letting it pool on the floor around your ankles. 'Fuck, you're so beautiful.'

His mouth attacked your breasts, as his fingers deftly undid the clasp at the back of your bra, freeing them from the confines of material. He found your nipple hard already, and sucked it into his mouth, enjoying the mewling sounds falling from your lips as his fingers continued their journey south to cup and massage your ass cheeks.

'Cas -' You gasped, just as he moved his attention to the other breast, your fingers threading through his soft brown locks, encouraging him to suckle harder. 'Fuck.'

'I wanna feel you cum, Y/N.' He grunted, his mouth still hovering over your breast as he pulled one hand from your ass and slid it between your legs, pushing your lace thong to one side. He didn't hang around as he thrust one finger into your already slick channel, making you cry out and buck against him. 'Fuck, you're wet.'

You wanted to reply, but you could only whimper and bite your bottom lip as he continued to lavish attention on your breasts, his finger making a slow rhythm pumping in and out of you, his thumb circling your clit through the lace still covering it.

'Let go for me, Y/N.' Cas urged, looking up at you as he added a second finger, enjoying the pleasure across your face as he crooked them inside you, seeking out the sweetest spots in your depths. 'Cum on my fingers. Scream for me.'

You obliged, your orgasm slamming into you with the force of a tsunami, and he kept moving his hand throughout, sucking on your breasts until you almost slumped in his arms from your climax. As he pulled away, still supporting your weight, he grinned widely.

'You're even more beautiful when you cum.' He mumbled, licking his fingers clean before kissing you. You looked down, running your hand over the visible arousal straining against his pants, and he gave a sound that was almost a growl. 'We should go to the bedroom. I have protection there.'

'No need.' You smiled, tapping your arm. 'I can trust you. And I'm already protected in _that_ respect.' He smiled wickedly, pulling you against him once more, not stopping you as you ripped at his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. The tie came off this time, and he stood with his pants around his ankles, kissing the breath out of you as you rubbed his cock through his boxers.

You weren't expecting him to move suddenly, his feet out of his shoes and pants, leaving them with your dress on the floor. His strong hands bent you over in front of him, and you placed your hands on the kitchen sink, steadying yourself against his onslaught. Your panties were gone, and you were left in your stockings and small heels.

'Put one leg up.' He groaned, pushing his boxers down and giving his cock two hard pumps. You raised your right leg, and he guided you forward, so your knee was on the counter, the cool surface causing goosebumps to erupt on your skin. 'Just like that. Fuck, that's a gorgeous sight.'

'Cas -' You groaned, feeling the cool air on your pussy, and he bucked his hips forward, running his tip along your slit, making you thrust against him. 'Please -'

'I gotta taste you.' He whispered. 'May I?' You nodded, unable to form words as he kept rubbing against you, but you mewled as he drew away, only for a split second before his mouth was on your cunt, his tongue parting your lips to seek out your already dripping hole. He was enthusiastic with his mouth, licking and sucking at all the right places, and you looked down between your legs, seeing him knelt with one hand pulling at his cock furiously.

'Cas, you gotta fuck me.' You whimpered, and he nodded against your pussy, getting to his feet again.

'Later,' he groaned, letting his length rest against your cunt as he run his hand over your bare ass, 'I'm gonna have you cumming on my tongue.' You nodded, pushing back against him, and he fisted his cock, before easing himself into your body. At the angle he'd placed you in, with your leg raised, bent on the kitchen counter, the stretch was more pronounced as he sank into your warmth, and you clutched at the metal sink, crying out. 'Fuck, Y/N, you're -' His words were stalled by an almost caveman like grunt of pleasure as he stopped, his hips flush with your ass as he bottomed out. 'You're perfect. So beautiful, bent over for me like this.'

'Yes,' you nodded, pushing back, wanting more, wanting him to fuck you.

'I wanted this. The first time I saw you. I would have taken you right there. And you wouldn't have cared.' He started to move, the first few thrusts long and slow, setting a fire inside your core that only he could douse. 'You would have begged for more, begged for my cock. And you feel so...' He didn't have the right word, and he gave a sharp thrust. 'Wrapped around my cock so tightly, so warm. So fucking wet.'

He had a filthy mouth and you were loving it. You nodded, your mouth slack, obscene cries falling from your lips as he kept the pace, rotating his hips just a little to provide extra sensation as he sank into you over and over.

'Just watching you like this.' His hands ran over your ass cheeks, squeezing them, massaging them as he continued to watch your cunt swallow his length, your essence coating him with every stroke. 'Watching your beautiful cunt take me – I wanna see you cum, baby. Would you do that for me?'

'Yes!' You cried out, and Castiel grinned, gripping your hips tightly. 'Please, Cas, I wanna cum.'

He nodded, before slamming into you hard, his long languid strokes turning into pounding thrusts that had you gripping the sink and screaming his name into the air. Cas bit his bottom lip, his eyes falling shut as he felt you contract around him, your walls tightening and fluttering on his cock, and you came with a screech, begging for him to not stop.

'Want to feel me, baby? Wanna feel me cum?' You nodded, still in the throes of orgasm yourself, but you could feel him hardening, throbbing inside you, and you wanted to feel his cum coat your insides. Cas gripped you tight, his thrusts becoming uneven as he gasped and grunted, before he slammed into you one last time, filling you up with his warm spunk. It triggered an aftershock for you and you screamed, your nails dragging along the kitchen counter.

Your leg hit the floor as Cas leaned into your back, peppering kisses along your spine, his cock softening inside you. He slipped out, grabbing his boxers and offering them to you to clean up as you turned. Your legs were wobbling and he snaked an arm around your waist to hold you up, pulling your body flush against his.

'Let me help.' He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your swollen lips, before gently wiping the cum from your legs. 'I don't know about you,' he muttered, still holding you close, 'but I could use a lay down before we go again.'

'How about a nap?' You smiled, watching as he tossed the boxers in front of his washing machine. 'I'm pretty beat after that.' He returned the smile, before picking you up bridal style, kissing you once more.

'A nap sounds perfect.'

 


End file.
